Computing systems often display a gallery, which is a collection of available items and/or services. For instance, some web sites (such as e-commerce sites) allow for items or services for purchase, and that are related by the search terms.
In the case of web site search results, once the user selects one of the resulting web sites, the browser navigates to the selected web site. The user experience then is governed exclusively by the provider of the web site. In the case of search results from within a web site itself, the user might select one of those search results, but is then either redirected to another web site, or is brought to a page that is also governed by the web site. Accordingly, in conventional galleries, the user often either exits the control of the provider of the gallery (in which case the user experience may vary dramatically), or the user stays within the same environment provided by the gallery, and thus engages with components provided by the same provider as the gallery.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.